


If Right Is Wrong.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 03:30:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If right is wrong then we all have some tough choices to make. Harry Potter's choice happens to be a no-brainer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Right Is Wrong.

 

**Title** : _ **If Right Is Wrong.**_

**Rating** : G.

**Author** : pekeleke

**Word** **Count** : 100

**Challenge** : Written for snarry_100 prompt challenge 371: Atmosphere.

**Warnings** : None.

**Disclaimer** : Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.

**Summary** _ **:**_ If right is wrong then we all have some tough choices to make. Harry Potter's choice happens to be a no-brainer.  
 

_**If Right Is Wrong.  
** _

  
Harry leaned against his door, exhaling such smitten sigh that Albus' portrait chuckled.

“So... dinner went well?”

“He's perfect for me, Albus. Perfect!   
I wish you'd let me kiss him. I wanted to do it so badly...   
I wanted to follow him home and never, ever, leave him.”

“You must be patient, Harry. Severus won't trust you with his heart if he thinks you want sex. You must create an atmosphere of romance, make him feel special, tell him...”

“That if loving him is wrong, then I refuse to be right.”

Albus stilled.  
“Yes. Tell him that. It's perfect, Harry.”

 

 

 


End file.
